


Moonlight

by Kurisuta



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Jack was defeated, and had lost all his power, when a strange, dark girl with the power of silver light defeated Pitch and revived him in the hospital. Now he has to discover Kuri's secret so they can defeat Pitch together!
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Darkness and Light

I had never seen a victim of frostbite before.

I’d seen a lot of things since I was in the hospital so much, but I’d never seen anything like this.

The boy was as cold as ice. His brown hair had ice crystals in it, and his skin was pale blue from the cold.

The doctors had tried everything to warm him up, but nothing was working.

The worst of it was what I saw following him through the halls. A strange, evil shadow.

I headed to his room, careful to be quiet, and then I saw the shadow convalesce into a human form, leaning over his still body.

“N-No!” I cried.

Stupid.

My hand splayed out like I was trying to make him go, I didn’t know what was happening, but a silver light erupted from my hand and struck he shadow and dispelled it. The silver light then spilled into the boys chest.

It was like watching the lights turn on in a dark room.

Xxx

Jack had thought it was all over.

In his battle with Pitch, his power had been completely extinguished. He had ceased to be a Guardian and become human.

So when the girl came in the room, saw Pitch at his strongest—Jack knew he couldn’t save her. He had expected to watch the girl die.

But...something miraculous had happened.

And then it was like when he woke at the bottom of the lake so long ago.

His ice cold power filled him up and he leapt into the air, white color frosting his skin and hair, spilling into his eyes.

He held the gaze of the girl as he pulled out Twinetender.

She had seen him. She had seen Pitch.

She believed.

“My name is Jack Frost.”

A slow smile and she caught his cold hand in her warm one. “Kurai Hikari.”

The meaning of her name.

Darkness and Light.


	2. Belief

I could almost believe it had been a dream. But the white magic froze in the air, leaving snowflakes flying everywhere.

What would interact with her magic like this?

My eyes blazed silver as I looked up at snow. I traced the magic back to the sleeping boy in the corner.

Jack Frost. The real Jackson Overland Frost.

I had heard the legends, but until I had entered the battleground I had not believed. He was strong and beautiful.

I saw one eye open and a slow smile spread on his face.

“You believed.”

Xxx

There was something so strong and beautiful in the belief of a human. She wasn’t a child like most of his believers.

This girl was near his age, about a teenager in age.

Her eyes blazed silver with magic.

If Jack were to guess her core, it would be Spirit. His was fun. Perhaps she would be too serious to have any fun.

Jack tested the theory by lobbing a snowball at her. To his shock, she caught it and threw it back, hitting him in the face.

Kurai laughed. “Game on.”


	3. Match

I ducked behind a hill of snow, and started throwing snowballs at Jack.

But man was he fast!

I threw as fast as I could, but he dodge them all.

He hit me in the face every time I ducked out.

Runes! I had to use magic.

I used a barrier rune and ran out in the line of fire.

I used a targeting rune to nail him over and over.

“You’re cheating!” He yelled.

“No such thing as fair in a fight!”

I lunged—and all went black.

Xxx

Jack caught Kuri in his arms.

Why? Why would she fall in snowball fight?

He looked down at her. She looked like she was already gone from this world. Already dead.

Her blue eyes as she had lunged had quickly flickered out, devoid of all life. He hated that. Would he be able to save her?

He took her to North’s home, and Sandman and Toothiana began working on healing her.

Jack sat outside out of view of others but she always saw him. Kuri saw him that day and had healed him even when he was invisible.

Now she could die and it would be all his fault.

No! He could not allow that!

Jack went to her bed, sat by her side.

“I will do everything in my power to save you.”

Snowflakes flurried and fell down on her, as the windows fogged over with ice and frost, and icicles formed on the ceiling.


End file.
